


Hiding From Failsafe

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [5]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, Fear and Tears ', Heartbreak, Leadership, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: After the failure of the training exercise, Robin runs over to Avengers Tower and has a heart to heart
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hiding From Failsafe

**Author's Note:**

> Robin: 13   
> Spiderman: 13

** Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird  **

** Hiding From Failsafe  **

"Rachel, Connor?" Clark said. Rachel and Connor just moved almost like robots to get changed into their different clothing.

"I'm going to be in my room," Rachel told him and she seemed faster than KF getting out of the Batcave that she didn't even see Alfred standing there.

"Connor if you wish to…."

"I'm going to my bedroom," Connor said and practically ran as well.

"Tough day sirs?" Alfred asked Clark and Bruce.

"That simulation got out of hand," Batman told Clark.

"They won't talk to us," Clark told Bruce because he had taken off the cowl.

"They'll come when they're ready," Bruce told him. He kept thinking on the simulation it wasn't supposed to get that bad, it proved something else was going on with Miss Martian and he didn't like it at all, the way Martian Manhunter told him of his niece's strength and he blamed himself as well for it. He had known that the girl had not trained but he had also wanted to see if they could get a test for the team. 

* * *

Rachel waited until both her parents were gone when she got her bag and went to the Batcave straight to the Zeta-tubes and put the location for Avenger's Tower. She needed to get away from here from everything, she wasn't one to run away from her problems but right now it was bad. She got in and she didn't see Alfred standing there.

#

Superman had come from patrol and he went to knock on Connor's door.

"I don't want to talk right now Pa," Connor said.

"Connor, you know you can talk to me if you need to, I'm right here," Clark told him.

"I know," Connor said and rolled to the other side of his bed covering himself with the blanket. Clark walked to Rachel's door and knocked.

"Rachel, can I come in?" he asked, he knocked again and he heard nothing, he opened the door and there was a lump there but it was not breathing and he knew. He touched his com and called Batman.

"Rachel is gone," He told Bruce.

"She went to Avenger's Tower," Batman told him, which they knew that she tended to go to Avenger's Tower most of the time.

"We're going to let her stay there,"

"Yes, has Connor spoken to you?" Bruce asked him, Clark knew he was worried, just as he was for their children.

"No," Clark said. "Come back home safe, I'll call Steve,"

"I will," Batman told him and turned off his com. Clark felt a bit bad for the criminals of Gotham since he knew Bruce was angry with what had happened and would be taking his frustrations on them.

$

"I take it your parents don't know you're here," Steve told her as she arrived through the elevator, he was sure she used the zeta-tubes to get here.

"No, is Penny home Uncle Steve?" Rachel asked him.

"No, she is out with Bruce and Tony, you're welcome to stay though," Steve told her.

"Thanks," Rachel told him. Steve got his supplies and began to make hot chocolate and got some sweets out of the fridge. Rachel just sat there and Steve wondered what could have happened to get her like this.

'Here, it might not be like Alfred's but it might help," Steve told her.

"Thanks,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asks.

"I…I…I don't know what to feel?" She tells him.

"What happened?" Steve asks sitting on the chair next to her.

"How could they put us through that? I mean I know they want us prepared but that was too much," She tells him.

"Rachel…what happened?" Steve asks slowly trying not to spook her. Rachel turned to Steve and began to explain, she needed ears some that didn't belong to the Justice League or the Bat/Super Family.

"They put us through a simulation, the entire team, Batman told us that we were supposed to know that it was a simulation where everything just got worst, we saw…" Rachel stopped and she cleaned the tears that appeared. "I saw my Dad and Papa die and I didn't feel anything, I saw you and Tony get destroyed both teams all of you and nothing happened, I couldn't feel, I knew in the back of my mind it wasn't real, but then when we were getting the aliens Artemis died and Miss Martian she took control over the simulation and then suddenly everything was real, it was a nightmare, Wally was freaking out and I suddenly felt the death of my parents and you guys and I didn't know who was left alive and I became Batman,"

Steve was in shock, he couldn't believe it. He knew Bruce and he knew he put the children through the ropes. But this was something else, but what Rachel told him made him wonder.

"What do you mean?"

"Aqualad gave his life to protect us, he is our leader and suddenly I was the leader, what I wanted in the beginning and suddenly I had to do what was right even if it meant sacrificing each and every one of my friends, my life for the mission, " Rachel told him and began to sob, Steve just held her. "In the simulation, I knew that the ray had disintegrated everyone, but I still gave them that hope, I gave Kid Flash and Miss Martian that hope when I knew it wasn't true, I sent my brother to be sacrifice, I knew the outcome and I knew I would die and I still did it,"

"Oh Rachel," Steve told her and still held her as she cried.

"I feel numb and traumatize I know the reason they put us through that but when Miss Martian took control, she gave me my worst nightmare come to life, I had seen my biological family die and now suddenly I was seeing my new family do the same," Rachel told him.

"I understand, as a Leader, I know the burden is hard and don't think that on Batman is not," Steve told her. "Every Leader has to make sacrifices no matter the cost and how much it hurts, I know you hurt, when I was in WW2 I made the sacrifice to give my life to save the world knowing I was making people suffer for that, now I have to ask do you not want to be superhero anymore knowing in the back of your mind through this terrible nightmare you just through of what can be asked of you?"

Rachel looked at him, did she still want to be a superhero.

"You don't have to answer now, just think about it," Steve told her.

"Okay, I'll be in my room," Rachel told him.

"Sleep tight; tell Jarvis if you need anyone of us,"

"Okay, thanks Uncle Steve,"

"No problem," Steve told her.

#

Tony arrived at his room later that night and looked at Steve.

"What happened?" Tony asked. Steve didn't tell him everything Rachel did, he just told him of the simulation gone wrong and that Rachel had come to stay with them for a few days probably. Clark had called him too and Steve felt bad for them.

"Man, sucks to be the kid," Tony told him. "I still cannot believe Bruce would do that, poor Robin I know what you go through and it is not something I wish on anyone,"

"Me neither," Steve told him.

"Think she is going to be alright?"

"Yeah, just things are going to change for her," Steve told Tony.

"Why?"

"She doesn't have the drive Batman does and I think she aspired to be him, now she has to aspire to be her own person,"

"Good thing our girl is normal," Tony said.

* * *

Rachel was coming out for breakfast and Penny hugged her tight.

"Did Uncle Steve tell you?"

"No, but I knew you needed it," Penny told her.

"Good morning Rachel, Penny come back and eat breakfast then you can go with your Dad to the lab all day if you want," Steve said.

"Morning," Rachel said. Steve gave her a plate of waffles and Rachel looked at him.

"I'm still all in," she told him.

“Good,” He told her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter leave kudos and comments.


End file.
